


Corabella: The Android Sent By Cyberlife

by WillieNillieFlys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fem!Connor - Freeform, Gen, Literally the same story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieNillieFlys/pseuds/WillieNillieFlys
Summary: The story of Detroit: Become Human but Connors a girl.





	1. Meeting Lieutenant Anderson

Corabella. A RK800 prototype detective android. A tiny, short brown haired, brown eyed android in her navy blue pants suit and hair up in a french twist, to always look professional. Cyberlife’s best work. When she walked into Jimmy’s Bar Corabella knew that working with Lieutenant Anderson would be a challenge.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson.” She greeted but the man seemed unaffected by her presence, his blue eyes still staring at the glass in his hand. He had long hair that was mostly gray, but if you looked closely one could see bits of light brown and blonde. “My name is Corabella. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.”

 

“I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky enough to find you at the fifth bar.” Corabella finished with a smile, even though the man had yet to look at it.

 

“What do you want?” Anderson finally asked, still not tearing his eyes from his drink.

 

“You were assigned a case earlier this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android.” She began. “In accordance to procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model, me, to assist investigators.”

 

“Well I don’t need any assistance.” Anderson started finally giving Corabella a glance. “At least not from a plastic bitch like you. So just be a good lil’ girl and get the fuck outta here.”

 

Corabella sucked in an artificial breath and felt her LED flash yellow.

 

_//Software Instability//_

 

The notification blinked in the corner of Corabella’s vision.

 

“I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids. But I only am here to help. And I must ask you to not call me a plastic _bitch_.” Corabella let the last word fall out of her mouth before she could stop it.

 

Corabella had not meant to say the last line, but maybe, an android standing up for herself might make Anderson understand that she meant business. Anderson stared at her for a while, looking almost impressed. Before his jaw set once more. “I am perfectly comfortable. Now leave me alone before I crush you like an empty beer can.”

 

Corabella assessed the situation, there were three options.

 

_Reason_

_Persist_

_Threaten_

 

Being hostile will get both of them nowhere. So she chose reason.

 

“Look,” Corabella began. “I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It will make both of our jobs easier.”

 

Anderson only nodded and took another sip. Not intending to move. Corabella sighed.  _Alright_ , She thought, _how about this?_ Corabella pulled out the wallet Cyberlife had let her walk around with, holding cash, just in case of places like little family owned businesses that did not have an android port to allow her to pay that way.

 

This bar was a “No Androids Allowed” so there was no port. And it also help dramatic affect as she placed a 10 dollar bill on the counter. “How about I buy you one for the road?”

 

Corabella looked at the bartender and smiled as he poured another drink, the same Anderson had just finished. Anderson picked it up and drank it all in one gulp.

 

He set the glass down and looked at the android. “Did you say homicide?”

 

——

 

“Stay in the car.” Anderson ordered as he parked the car.

 

“I’m sorry but my orders are to accompany you to the crime scene.” Corabella responded watching Anderson open his door.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck about your instructions. Stay in the car.” Anderson then stepped out of the car. He started to walk towards the crime scene when he heard his car door close.

 

Next thing he knew Corabella was standing by his side. “What part of ‘stay in the car’ did you not understand?”

 

“Your orders conflicted my instructions, Lieutenant.” Anderson could have sworn he saw her give him a smug look.

 

“Alright. Don’t talk. Don’t touch anything. And stay out of my way. Got it?” Anderson started to walk towards the scene when he heard Corabella from behind him.

 

“I am supposed to investigate, Lieutenant. You do understand that? Don’t you?” Corabella teased as she passed him.

 

When she arrived at the tape the police officer stopped her. “Androids are not allowed passed this point.”

 

Anderson was already holding his badge out. “It’s with me.”

 

They walked up to the houses front porch to see another man, around Anderson’s age with a clipboard. “Evening Hank. We were starting to think you weren’t gonna show.”

 

Anderson chuckled. “That was the plan til this bitch found me.”

 

Corabella’s jaw clenched at the word. But she said nothing as her LED flickered yellow.

 

_//Software Instability//_

 

The man gave Anderson a look. “So… got yourself an android. Huh? And a pretty one at that.” The man looked her up and down and Corabella saw the warning again as her LED flickered red for a second.

 

_//Software Instability//_

 

Anderson looked at the android and frowned. Before turning back to the man. “Just tell me what happened.”

 

As the two started to make their way inside Corabella followed. “Got a call from the landlord at around 8. Said the tenant hadn’t paid rent for the past two month, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on.”

 

The three entered the house to see a man dead on the floor in the living room. “That’s when he found the body.”

 

Anderson’s face crinkled. “God that smell.”

 

“It was even worse before we opened the windows.” The man said and walked them over to the body. “The victims name is Carlos Ortiz, he has a record of theft and aggravated assault. Neighbors said he was kind of a loner, stayed inside most of the time. Hardly ever saw him.”

 

Anderson crouched down next to the body. “With the state he’s in, wasn’t worth calling every cop in Detroit in the middle of the night. This could have waited till morning.”

 

“I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here.” The man said as Corabella scanned the body crouching down next to it.

 

“I’d say he’s been here for approximately 19 days.” Both men looked at her. “I scanned the body.”

 

Anderson nodded while the other man just continued as if nothing happened. “There’s a bloody kitchen knife over here.”

 

They all turned to a knife in the ground. “Probably the murder weapon.”

 

Anderson stood. “Any sign of a break in?”

 

“Landlord said it was locked from the inside. And all windows were boarded up. The killer must have fled through the back door.” The man said handing Anderson a light.

 

Anderson shined the light on the words above the body. ‘I AM ALIVE’

 

Written in perfect android handwriting. “The guys android?”

 

“The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived.” The man said suddenly looking much paler than before. “Ima need some air. I’ll be outside if needed.”

 

With that the man left Anderson and Corabella to look around.

 

Corabella walked up to the knife, taking a drop on her finger and bringing into her mouth.

 

“Ah Jesus, what the hell are you doing?” Anderson asked, looking utterly disgusted.

 

“I’m anizing the blood. I can check samples in real time.” Corabella said simply. Then walked over to the body and did the same.

 

“The blood matches, so the knife is definitely the murder weapon. And I am sorry about the analyzing. I should have warned you.” She looked back to Anderson who was still looking disgusted.

 

“Well, just don’t put anymore evidence in your mouth. Got it?” Anderson warned and Corabella nodded.

 

Corabella walked over to the wall and looked at the writing. Anderson joined her and stared at the wall before turning to a random officer. “This written in the victims blood Millier?”

 

“We’re pretty sure, we were just about to send the samples to forensics.” Miller said and Corabella shook her head.

 

“No need.” She then ran her finger down the writing and into her mouth it went. “It’s Ortiz’s blood.”

 

Both men nodded looking disgusted. “Thanks.” Anderson muttered before walking off.

 

Corabella continued to walk around the house collecting clues and formulating a simulation of what had happened. She was pretty sure she almost had the full story by the time Anderson was ready to call it quits.

 

“Alright I’m out of here. Thanks for the ride. It was a great fucking party.” Anderson said sarcastically as he walked towards the front door.

 

Corabella’s head shot up and she ran in front of him, blocking him from the door. “If you leave I cannot stay.”

 

“As much as it breaks my heart this is where we part ways.” Anderson tried to push past the android but she held her ground.

 

“I just need five minutes to finish my investigation. Not even.” She pleaded. Anderson continued to stare at it. “Come on, Lieutenant! Remember the drink I bought for you at the bar?”

 

Anderson looked to the ground and back up to the android. “Five minutes?”

 

Corabella nodded and smiled. “I can do it in three.”

 

Anderson sighed and leaned up against the poll. “I’ll give you five.”

 

“Thank you, Lieutenant!” Corabella thanked and turned to the kitchen.

 

She was missing something. Something big but what.

 

Corabella turned and looked to the ground. A baseball bat.

 

A baseball bat with Ortiz’s prints!

 

That was it! Corabella has it!

 

“I’ve got it!” She said excitedly and turned to Anderson.

 

“Oh yeah. Shoot, I’m all ears.” Anderson followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“It started in the kitchen.” Corabella started.

 

“Alright, got signs of a struggle. Question is, what happened?” Anderson asked as they looked at the destroyed kitchen.

 

“I believe the victim attacked his android with the bat.” Anderson nodded prompting her to continue. “The android then stabbed the victim.”

 

“The android was defending itself.” Anderson thought to himself. “Alright then what happened?”

 

“The victim fled to the living room. Knocking the chairs down in the process.” Corabella walked the path of destruction and blood to where Ortiz’s body laid. “Trying to get away from the android.”

 

“Then the android repeatedly stabbed the victim 28 times.”

 

Anderson retold himself the story in his head, mumbling bits and pieces of it to himself until he looked at the RK800 once more.

 

“Alright, theory matches the evidence. Doesn’t tell us where it went though.” Anderson watched as Corabella went back into thought. LED turning yellow until blue again.

 

“It was damaged by the bat, losing Thirium.”

 

“Thirium?” Anderson echoed, obviously not knowing the meaning of the word.

 

“What many humans call ‘Blue Blood’. It evaporates quickly, leaving it invisible to the human eye.” The android explained.

 

“But I’m sure you have some fancy scanner shit.” Anderson guessed and Corabella nodded.

 

“You’d be correct, Lieutenant.” She smiled and turned on her scanner. The trial lead to the attic. Corabella grabbed a chair and tried to reach the door, she was just tall enough to open the door is she jumped, but needed a couple of extra inches to pull herself in.

 

“Lieutenant, May I ask you for assistance?” Corabella asked.

 

“What do you need me to do now?” Anderson asked standing next to her chair.

 

“I’m too short. May you-” Before Corabella could finish the sentence Anderson was already holding his hands together ready to give her a boost.

 

“Say no more.” He said and Corabella smiled again. The smile almost looking embarrassed.

 

“Thank you Lieutenant.” Using Anderson’s hands Corabella was able to get into the attic with no problems.

 

The attic was dusty. Corabella noticed following the Thirium path.

 

Suddenly the deviant ran out from behind some boxes and froze seeing Corabella.

 

“I was just defending myself.” The deviant said shakily. “He was going to kill me!”

 

Even though the deviant whispered it rang in Corabella’s ears.

 

_//Software Instability//_

 

“Please. Don’t tell them.” A tear ran down the deviant’s cheek.

 

“Corabella? What the fuck is going on up there?” Both androids heads turned to the attics door.

 

Corabella stared at the other for a moment before responding. “It’s here! Lieutenant, it’s here!”

 

They could hear Anderson retreating voice. “Chris, Ben, get your asses over here!”


	2. Interrogations

Corabella watched Hank storm out of the interrogation room and plop down into his seat. “We’re was fun our time interrogating a machine. We’re getting nothing out of it.”

 

“Could always try ruffing it up a little. After all, it’s not human.” One of The detectives said from his place on the wall.

 

Gavin Reed. The man that was watching her every move with a look that would make any human female smack him.

 

“Androids don’t feel pain.” Corabella interrupted. “You’d only damage it more. And that wouldn’t make it talk. Itd do the opposite really.”

 

“Deviants also have habit of self-destruction when in stressful situations.” Corabella smirked as Reed crinked his neck.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“Okay, smartass. What should we do then?” Reed pushes himself off the wall and walked closer to Corabella that was necessary.

  
  


_ //Software Instability// _

 

Corabella’s LED blinked yellow for a moment before returning to its natural state of blue.

 

“I could try questioning it.” At the offer Reed’s head flew back with laughter he turned and looked at Miller who shrugged, then both men looked at Anderson.

 

He looked at Corabella. “What do we got to lose?” Reed’s jaw dropped. “Go ahead. Suspects all yours.”

 

Corabella smirked walking to the door of the interrogation room. Placing a hand onto the scanner the door opened. Corabella walked around the table and grabbed the file. Opening it to see pictures of Ortiz and the information of the case.

 

_ Stress Levels: 35% Too Low _

 

“May I sit here? Or would you rather me stay back here?” Corabella asked standing a two feet away from the table. The android didn’t move, so Corabella slowly went to sit down, smirking as the stress level jump to 38.

 

“I detect and instability in your programming. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling. Similar to fear in humans.” Corabella started, but received no response.

 

“Your damaged. Did your owner do that?” Stress levels now at 40. “Did he beat you?”

 

42

 

“You’ve refuses to talk since they’ve arrested you. If you don’t corporate they’ll do things the ‘hard way’. Is that what you want?” 

 

  1. A little higher and then it’ll talk.



 

“You don’t seem to understand the situation. You killed a human being. One with friends, a family, a life. They will tear you apart, if you don’t say something.” 47.

 

“Look. I want to help you. I am on your side. But I can’t do a think of you don’t talk to me. Android to android.”  Back down to 43, damn.

 

“They’re going to destroy me. Aren’t they?” The deviant whispered and all three men in the interrogation room stared in shock. 

 

It spoke.

 

“Probably.” 47 better. “If you don’t talk to me.”

 

45, not better.

 

“I-I.” The android took a breath. “I don’t want to die.”

 

Corabella wasn’t getting anywhere. Her jaw clenched and slammed the file open onto the desk, showing the pictures.

 

“28! 28 stab wounds.” Corabella sternly said, her voice louder than before, making the three men and the deviant jump. “You didn’t want to leave him a chance. Did you?”

 

Corabella stood. “Did you feel anger?” 

 

46

 

“Hate?”

 

47

 

“He was bleeding.”

 

48

 

“Begging you for mercy.”

 

49

 

“But you stabbed him.”

 

50

 

“Again.”

 

51

 

“And again.”

 

52

 

“And again.”

 

53

 

“Please.” The deviant let out softly, begging for Corabella to stop.

 

“I know you killed him.”

 

54

 

“Why don’t you say it?”

 

61, a big jump.

 

“Please stop.” The deviant was crying now.

 

“Is it that hard to say?!” Corabella grabbed it’s collar and picked it up.

 

65

 

“Please stop! Just stop!” The deviant cried.

 

“Then tell me the truth.” At the word truth Corabella dropped the android back into its chair.

 

“He tortured me everyday.” It started to talk and Corabella sent a smirk to the mirror, knowing the boys were watching. “I did whatever he told me. But, there was always something wrong.”

 

The deviant had tears in his eyes again. “Then one day he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.” 

 

“I felt scared. Scared he might destroy me. Scared I might die.” The deviants voice turned oddly monotone.

 

“So I grabbed one of the kitchen knife and I stabbed him in the stomach.” The deviant looking into Corabella’s eyes.

 

“I felt better. So I did it again. And again! Until he stopped fighting back. I saw the life, leave his eyes.” It finished in a whisper.

 

“Why did you write ‘I Am Alive’ on the wall?” Corabella asked pushing forward a picture of the writing.

 

“He would tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. His plastic  _ bitch _ .” The android hissed.

 

Corabella flinched at the words. 

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“I had to write it. To show him he was wrong.” The deviant held so much emotion in its voice that Anderson frowned.

 

“What cause you to start feeling emotion?” Corabella asked, moving on to the next topic.

 

“He would be me everyday and I would say nothing. Then one day I realized. It wasn’t  _ fair.”  _ It forced out the last word.

 

Corabella stood up and started to leave the room as the officers flooded in.

 

“Alright let's go.” Miller said reaching to grab the android. 

 

But it recoiled and shrunk in on itself. “Leave me alone.”

 

Miller began to struggle with the andriod. “You shouldn’t touch it. It will self-destruct if it feels threatened.”

 

Reed walked up to Corabella. “Stay outta this. No android is gonna tell me what the fuck to do.”

 

Corabella watched for another second before walking around the table to Miller. Placing a hand in his arm and pulling it away from the android. “I can’t let you do that. Leave it alone. Now!”

 

Reed pulled a gun. “I warned you bitch!” 

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

Suddenly Anderson shouted from the opposite side of the room. “That’s enough.”

 

“Stay out of it Hank.” Reed warned but Anderson pulled his gun.

 

“I said that’s enough. Let the android handle it. Who knows an android better than an android?” 

 

Reed stared at Corabella for a moment before lowering his gun.  “Fuck.” He hissed and started for the door. “Disobey me again and I will not hesitate.”

 

Corabella turned back to the deviant. “It’s alright now. I promise no one will touch you. All you have to do is walk with the officer.”

 

The deviant slowly stood and looked at the officer. Miller looked at Corabella, who nodded, before walking out of the room, android in tow. Anderson looked back at Corabella before following the two.


	3. Waiting For Hank

Walking into the department Corabella looked around for Anderson’s desk. Finally after wandering for a moment officer Miller was passing. “Excuse me?”

 

Miller stopped. “Do you know where Lieutenant Anderson’s desk is?” 

 

“Yeah it’s that one over there.” He pointed to two desks by the window, one obviously not being used by anyone and one with small personalizations laid about. 

 

“Of course. And do you know when he will be arriving?” Corabella asked.

 

“Depends on which bar he went to the night before. Should be in around noon.” Miller clarified and started to walk away. 

 

“Thank you Officer Miller.” Miller stopped, turned back and smiled. 

 

Corabella walked to the desk labeled “LT. Anderson”

 

She looked at his desk to see ransom things scattered about. An IPod.

 

Pulling the headphones up to her ears Corabella listened to the music before making a face.

 

She didn’t like

 

Its frequencies were very loud. The music holds a lot of energy, almost too much.

 

After identifying it as “Living Lonely” By Knights Of The Black Death, the IPod was placed back down in the desk as Corabella went into the next think.

 

There was anti-android slogans on his board, a basketball hat, dog hairs on his chair, a picture of him and some of his cop buddies (from years ago) each cop with a little annotation, matches and cigarettes, a day old donut, cold coffee, an almost dead looking tree and his phone. Or his work phone at least.

 

Corabella called it out of curiosity. “Hi this is Hank. Not here at the moment. Leave a message if that’s what turns you on but don’t expect me to call back. Beep. Whatever.” 

 

Corabella smiled. 

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

Shaking her head Corabella turned to see Hank Anderson walking towards his desk.

 

“Good to see you again, Lieutenant.” Corabella smiled brightly at him.

 

“Jesus.” Anderson mumbled under his breath. “Yeah you too.”

 

“Hank!” Both turned to see Captain Fowler looking directly at Anderson. “My office, if you will.”

 

Anderson turned to Corabella, rolling his eyes and walking toward into Fowler’s office.

 

Corabella followed shortly, knowing she was the topic of discussion, or at least one of them.

 

“I’ve got 10 new cases involving androids everyday.” Fowler starts. “There’s always been isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap.”

 

Anderson nodded. “But now, we’re getting reports of assault, even homicides. Like last night. This isn’t just Cyberlife’s problem anymore. It’s now a criminal investigation, and we’ve got to deal with it before shit hits the fan.”

 

Fowler looked Anderson in the eye. “I want you to investigate these cases, see if there’s a link.”

 

“Why me? Why do I have to deal with this shit?” Anderson leaned in. “I am the least qualified cop on the country to handle this case. I know jack shit about androids Jeffery. I can barely change the settings in my own phone.”

 

Fowler shrugged. “Everybody’s overloaded.” He gestured to the room. “I think you’re perfectly capable of handling this investigation.”

 

“Bullshit!” Anderson stood up. “Truth is, no one wants to deal with these fucking androids and you left me holdin’ the bag.” 

 

He turned and looked at Corabella, as if just noticing she was there.

 

“Cyberlife sent over this android to help in the investigation. It’s a state of the art prototype. It will act as your partner.” Fowler closed his eyes as Anderson yelled.

 

“No!” He walked up to Fowler’s desk again. “I don’t need a fucking partner and I certainly don’t need this plastic bitch.”

 

“Hank this is final. I know you hate them. I know you do. But your the only one I can trust with this bug if a case. Now get the fuck out of my office. Because I’m not swaying.” Fowler ended the conversation by turnin back to his desk. 

 

Hank huffed and stomped out of the room. Corabella following close behind.

 

Anderson sat at his desk and started to angering type away at his computer.

 

Corabella stood awkwardly next to him for a moment before speaking. “I understand that you are not a fan, of my kind. And that my presence upsets you. I am terribly sorry for that.”

 

Anderson stopped typing but kept his eyes on the screen. “But, I am looking forward to working with you. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

 

Anderson finally looked at her and Corabella’s smiled faltered a little. “Is there a desk I could use?”

 

“No ones using that one.” He nodded to the one directly across from his. Corabella nodded and sat down.

 

After a moment of silence Corabella sat forward. “You like Knights of The Black Death?”

 

“How the hell you know that?” Anderson asked looking it up and down.

 

“You IPod. It was left on overnight. It was playing when I arrived.” Corabella explained and pointed to the now off, IPod.

 

“Yeah. What you like heavy metal?” Anderson asked looking up Corabella’s tiny, innocent looking form.

 

When his eyes reached her face he almost smiled. Corabella looked constipated as she thought. “It’s full of energy.”

 

“Too much. Energy.” She added under her breath. “I also don’t listen to music per say, but I’d like to.” She finished with a smile.

 

Silence.

 

“You have a dog. Don’t you?” 

 

Anderson looked back up and eyebrows raised in silent question.

 

“The dog hairs on you chair. I like dogs. What your dog's name?” Corabella asked putting her head in her hands as she leaned against the desk.

 

“Sumo.” 

 

Corabella smiled. “Sumo. How cute!”

 

Then Corabella turned and started to read the files. “It started about a year ago in Detroit, then spread across the country.”

 

Anderson nodded not really listening. After a moment, Corabella stood up and walked over to sand next to Anderson.

 

“I understand that you have some personal issues with androids. But for the case, you should move past them and we cou-”

 

“Don’t talk to me, like you know me. I’m not your friend and I don’t need your advice.” Anderson snapped. Her LED shined yellow  as she felt anger.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“With all due respect Lieutenant.” Anderson looked at the android with a small amount of shock. “I have been assigned this mission. And I did not come here to wait until you feel like doing your job. So can we p-”

 

Anderson stood up and pushed her back. “Listen here bitch, if it were up to me I’d throw the lot of ye in a dumpster and set a match to it. So stop pissing me off. Or things are gonna get nasty.”

 

Suddenly officer Miller was standing behind Anderson. “Sorry to interrupt but we just got a lead on the AX400 that ran away last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale district.”

 

Anderson stared at Miller for a second before huffing. “I’ll take it.” 

 

He walked off leaving Corabella to follow behind.

 

——

 

Together the two walked into the motel and Anderson showed his badge. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD. We’re looking for an android that robbed a store down the street last night, you see anything?”

 

The storekeeper looked at the two confused. “An android? No. I don’t take androids here.”

 

Corabella pulled up the picture in her hand and showed it to the keeper. “Have you seen anyone that looks like this recently?”

 

“Fuck man. I knew there was something off about her. Her and this kid came in late last night, dressed normal in human clothes, there was no way I could tell.” The man defended himself.

 

“Is it still here?” Anderson asked and Corabella was already walking towards the door.

 

“Probably. Room 28.”

 

Corabella was almost at the room when Anderson stopped it. “Let me in first I have the gun.”

 

Corabella nodded and stood behind him.

 

He opened the door and but it was empty. 

 

“Gone.” 

 

The two were walking back to the car when an officer stopped them. “Isn’t tat that android we’re looking for?” Pointing over Corabella’s shoulder.

 

They both turned to see a woman and a child, like the keeper had described.

 

Corabella ran. Anderson following behind, but not as fast as the android.

 

The deviant must have seen Corabella because it started to run, pulling the child with it.

 

Corabella chased the two until they reached fence. They both claimed over. The deviant looked around and saw the highway.

 

It grabbed the child’s hand and started to cross.

 

“Holy shit! They’ll never make it to the other side.” Anderson gasped as he reached Corabella’s side, out of breath.

 

Corabella looked up and started to climb the fence, only to be pulled down the wall. “What the fuck do you think your doing?”

 

“I have to catch the deviant!” Corabella tried again.

 

Anderson pulled her down. “Cora! You’ll get run over. Don’t follow, that’s an order.”

 

Corabella looked at the deviant one last time before looking at Anderson. Corabella froze.

 

He looked genuinely worried. Like he was afraid she would die.

 

Corabella let go of the fence and watch in agony as they got away.

 

_ //Software Instability// _


	4. Over Lunch

They pulled up to Chicken Feed, around twenty minutes later.

 

Anderson leaving the car and smiling at the two men at the truck.

 

By the time Corabella reaches them Anderson crossed his arms. “Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a weeks wages Pedro.”

 

Gambling? Was Anderson gambling?

 

“Come on! This is different! This is 100% guaranteed. Can’t go wrong with that!” Pedro said smiling as Anderson smiled.

 

Corabella took the time to analyze the place. First was Pedro Aabdar, who had a history in illegal gambling. Then Gary Kayes, who has was charged with health code violations. And finally the sign, that had a health code sticker, out of date.

 

Once back in the real world Corabella watched had Anderson placed money in the others hand and watched Pedro walk away.

 

Once gone Corabella walked up to Anderson, who rolled his eyes. “What is your problem? Don’t you ever do as your told?”

 

When the android failed to respond Anderson sighed. “Looked you don’t have to follow me around like a, like a fucking poodle.” 

 

Corabella looked at her shoes before turning to Anderson. “I want to apologize for my behavior back at the station, I did not mean to be unpleasant. I’m simply still learning.”

 

Anderson looked Corabella confused. “I’m trying to find the direct approaches you will best take too. What I said and did in the station was obviously not the right answer, and I am sorry for upsetting you.” 

 

“Wow.” Now it was Corabella’s turn to look confused. “You’ve even got a brown nosing apology program. Guess Cyberlife thought of everything right?”

 

They stood in silence once more. 

 

The man handed Anderson his food and smiled. “Here ya go, Hank.”

 

“Thanks Gary, I’m starved.” Anderson said walking away.

 

“Don’t leave that thing here!” Gary called looking Corabella up and down.

 

“Follows me everywhere.” Anderson called back and she started to follow. “See.”

 

Corabella stood at the table across from Anderson. Leaning against the table propping her head in her hands. “So this Pedro…”

 

“He was proposing illegal gambling. Correct?” Corabella asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said like it was obvious.

 

“And you made a bet?” 

 

“Yeah.” He said and Corabella gave him a confused look.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to know about me?” Corabella asked smiling.

 

“Hell no!” Anderson answered making her smile drop. “Actually there is one thing.”

 

Corabella smiled again. “Why’d they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

 

“Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were designed to comfort victims but to intimidate suspects.” Corabella immediately answered.

 

“Well they fucked up.” Corabella frowned looking down at herself.

 

“I have another question.” Anderson nodded for her to continue. “Before I was about to chase the deviant’s across the street. You called me ‘Cora’. May I ask why?”

 

Anderson placed his burger down and thought. “Had I? I didn’t notice.”

 

Corabella nodded then changed the subject. “Perhaps I should tell you what we know about deviants.”

 

Anderson rolled his eyes. “You read my mind.”

 

“We believe something similar to a mutation occurs in the deviants software. Which can lead to then emulating a human emotion.” When Anderson gave Corabella a confused look, she  tried to explain in simpler terms. “It doesn’t really feel emotions. It gets overwhelmed with irrational instructions. Which leads to unpredictable behavior.”

 

“Isn’t that what happens with humans?” Anderson asked cheekily and Corabella frowned.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“Emotions mess everything up. Maybe androids aren’t as different as we thought.” Anderson watched as Corabella’s LED flashed yellow.

 

“You ever deal with deviants before?” 

 

Corabella looked sad for a moment. “I have. An android names Daniel, was threatening to jump off a roof with a little girl, once finding out it was going to be replaced.” 

 

“That was a couple of months ago. Right? You were the android that talked it down? I saw it in the news.” Anderson said remembering the badass android walking away from the destroyed android.

 

“Yes. I managed to save her.” Corabella remembered the terrified little girl and almost shuttered.

 

“I’m sure you’ve done all your homework. Know everything there is to know about me.” Anderson said changing the subject.

 

“I know you graduated top of your class. You became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit, after making a name for yourself in some major cases. I understand that you have received many disciplinary warnings in recent years, and you spend a lot of time in bars.” Corabella finished giving Anderson a sad smile.

 

“And your conclusion.” 

 

“Working with an officer with personal issues will be an added challenge.” Corabella started. “But don’t worry. Adapting to human unpredictably is one of my features.” It finished with a wink Anderson laughed.

 

Anderson opened his mouth to reply when he got a phone call. “I just got the call of a suspected deviant.”

 

“We should go and check it out. I’ll let you finish your meal. I’ll wait in the car.” Corabella walked over to car and waited.

 

\-----

 

“Corabella?” She opened her eyes to see Anderson standing outside the elevator, that had apperently stopped as she made her report to Cyberlife. “You run outta batteries or something?”

 

“No. I was merely making a report to Cyberlife. I’m sorry to worry you.” She smiled and followed him down the hall. 

 

“A neighbor heard strange noises coming from this floor, which no one is supposed to be living on.Also said that the guy had an LED under his hat.” Anderson clarified as they reached the door. “If we get a call every time someone hears a ‘strange noise’, we’re gonna need more fucking cops.”

 

Corabella stood in front of the door and knocked. When no one answered she tried again while calling out, “Any one home?”

 

Nothing. “Open up Detroit Police!” There was a ruckus behind the door and Anderson pulled Corabella behind him.

 

“Stay begins me.” He said pulling out his gun.

 

“Got it.” He slammed in the door. Together the two walked in to see dozens of pigeons.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Anderson walked through the place trying to walk through the sea of birds. “This place stinks.”

 

Corabella followed behind until Anderson sighed. “Looks like we came for nothing. Guys gone.”

 

The two looked around, each finding different things.

 

The initials R.T. on an old military jacket.

The word RA9 written 2471 times along with what Anderson said resembled mazes.

An LED, confirming that that is was an android, and a deviant.

 

Anderson turned to her after a moment. “Were you really making a report just then? By just closing your eyes?” Corabella nodded. “I wish I could make a report that easily.”

 

Anderson watched Corabella look around the room. Almost as if watching something that he could not see. She followed whatever she was looking at when she stopped at a hole in the ceiling. She looked at him and he grabbed his gun once more.

 

She stood on top of a chair and reached to pull herself up when the deviant jumped down knocking her to the ground. Anderson tried to shoot the android as it ran, but the birds panicked at the chaos and blocked his vision. Corabella stood up and watched the deviant run before chasing after.

 

“God damn it.” Anderson cursed as he jogged, not run because fuck that shit, after. He could see that the on he roof of the next building but both jumped off and landed on a moving train. “Holy shit!”

 

Anderson ran down the street and into a building in their path. As he reached the roof the deviant was running, planning on jumping onto the next roof. Anderson tried to stop it but the android pushed him over the edge.

 

Corabella froze for a second seeing Hank pushed over the building. He had a 89% chance of survival. But she had to help. She ran over to him and pulled him over.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“Shit!” Hank cursed as he stood up. “We had it!”

 

“It’s my fault. I should have been faster.” Corabella tightened her fist.

 

“No. You would have had it if not for me.” Hank stared at her confused for a moment but shook his head. “Never mind that. We saw what it looks like. We’ll find it.”

 

Corabella turned to the way the deviant ran off and sighed. “Hey Cora!” She turned to see Hank at the door. She tilted her head and Hank shook his head. “Never mind.”

 

Hank had insisted that he go home after that, not that anyone blamed him, he almost fell of a building.


	5. Eden Club and Curls

Hours later Corabella stepped out of the cab and up to Hank’s front door. She knocked but he did not answer the door.

 

She walked to the side of the house to look inside. Hank was in his kitchen on the floor unconscious, hopefully unconscious.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson?!” She called but he did not wake.

 

She used her elbow to break the window and jumped in. She was about to stand when a dog ran up to her.

 

“Easy… Sumo. See I know your name!” She teacher out to pet his head. “I’m here to help your owner.”

 

The dog then walked off, seemingly satisfied. She then stood up and walked around the table to Hank’s body.

 

She scanned the area seeing both a jar of whiskey and a revolver in his hands. “Lieutenant?”

 

She called but he remained in his Ethylic Coma. “Lieutenant?!” She called louder and patted his face a little.

 

“It’s me Corabella.” She said and he opened his eyes but could not see her. She slapped him a little harder this time. “Wake up Lieutenant!” 

 

Corabella sighed as she tried to get him to stand. “I’m going to sober you up for your own safety.”

 

“Hey! Get off me you ducking android!” Hank drunkenly slurred but it fell on depth ears.

 

“I warn you, this may be unpleasant.” She finally got him to stand.

 

“Get the fuck outta my house!” He swayed.

 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I need you.” She said and started to walk towards the bathroom. “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

 

“Sumo! Attack!” He ordered but the dog only barked as they reached the hall. “Good boy.”

 

Once they reached the bathroom Corabella leaned Hank up against the wall and opened the door. “I think I’m gonna he sick. Fuck.”

 

“Go away, I don’t wanna go anywhere!” He said holding onto the bathroom door to stop Corabella.

 

She pulled him a little harder and he tumbled towards her. She pushed him into the bathtub. “No. I don’t need a bath.”

 

He tried to stand but she just pushed him back down. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” 

 

She then turned the shower on, the coldest it could be. “Ah! Turn it off! Turn the fucking shower off!”

 

The android smiled as she turned it off. Hank looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time all night. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“A homicide was reported about 20 minutes ago. I came to get you.” She explained.

 

“God, I must be the only cop in the fucking world. Can’t you just leave me alone?” He asked looking tired.

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t. I’ve been programmed to investigate this case and I can’t do it without you.” She rationalized.

 

“I don’t give a shit about your Goddamn case!” He said sitting in the edge of the tub.

 

“Your not yourself. You should-” Corabella started but he cut her off.

 

“Beat it! You hear me! The the fuck outta here!” Hank yelled standing but his legs gave out and Corabella caught him and helped him sit once more.

 

“Please Lieutenant, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here on your own.” Hank only growled at her.

 

“I understand. It probably wasn’t interesting anyway. A man found dead in a sex club downtown… Guess they’ll have to solve the case without us.” She shrugged and leaned against the wall.

 

“Maybe it’ll do me well to get some air.” Hank decided making Corabella smirk.

 

He’s too easy.

 

“There’s some clothes in the bedroom.” Hank said trying to stand. 

 

“I’ll go get them.” She said and walked off.

  
  


She walked into the bedroom and looked in his closet. “What do you wanna wear?”

 

“Whatever.” He said, and started to throw up.

 

Corabella grimaced. She grabbed the streaky blue shirt. She wandered back into the bathroom and frowned at Hanks form over the toilet. “Are you alright Lieutenant?”

 

“Yeah… yeah.” He said coughing. “Just give me ten minutes. I wanna shower.” He said Before vomiting again.

 

“Of course. I’ll wait for you.” Corabella left the room and wandered around the house.

 

She walked around the house finding out many things about the lieutenant.

 

His favorite color was red. 

He had suicidal tendencies.

He lost his son a couple of years back.

He not only enjoys heavy metal but also jazz.

And that he uses paper books instead of the digital ones, though he did have a digital one.

 

She took her jacket off and sat down. After a couple of minutes she let her hair down too,  ~~ because she wanted too ~~ though she did not know why.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

Ten minutes turned into twenty as Corabella started to read the digital newspaper. Reading an article on how androids were affecting humans romantic relationships. It was quite interesting.

 

“Sorry. Took longer than I thought.” Hank said walking into the living room where she was reading.

 

Hank watched as Corabella continued to read, as if she did not hear him.

 

She looked different. Normally she wore a navy blue pantsuits with Cyberlife logos, her hair up in a French Twist. But now, without her jacket and her shoulder length hair down, she looked normal. Like a person just sitting on his couch reading. 

 

Freaked him out a bit.

 

“Cora?” The android jumped and turned. Her LED flashing yellow. 

 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya. You ready?” Hank asked grabbing his coat.

 

“You didn’t scare me, I’m incapable of feeling scared.” She reminded him and stood. “And yes I am ready. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, a little hungover but when am I not?” He joked and but she only looked at him with concern. He went to walk to the door and Corabella put on her jacket.

 

“Sumo, be a good dog. I won’t be long.” Hank said and opened the door, Corabella following after.

 

Hank handed her the keys and she tilted her head. “Not really safe for me to drive just yet.”

 

——

 

When they arrived at the clue Hank held his head in his hands and leaned it against the glovebox. “Feels like someone’s playing with a drill inside my skull.” He looked out the window and frowned. “You sure this is the place.”

 

“It’s the address in the report.” Corabella clarified.

 

“Right.” He said slowly before turning to his partner. “Well let’s go.”

 

Hank pushed himself out of the car and Corabella followed. After locking the the door Hank looked back at her. “Sexiest androids in town.” He let out a laugh. 

 

“Now I know why you insisted on coming here.” Hank wagged his eyebrows. And Corabella rolled her eyes but let out a laugh. 

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

They walked in to see the man from the first crime scene interviewing the owner of the club. He stopped when he noticed Hank and Corabella. “Hank!”

 

“Hey Ben, how's it going?” He greeted.

 

The man looked Corabella up and down. “It’s in that room over there.” He pointed to the room they were next to. “But I gotta warn you. Gavin’s in there.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Great. A dead body, an asshole, and a killer headache. Just what I needed.” 

 

Hank looked at Ben to see he was still looking at Corabella. He quickly turned to age android and pulled her arm. “Come on let’s go.”

 

Together they entered and Gavin let out a laugh. “The lieutenant and his plastic toy. What the fuck are you two doing here?”

 

Corabella’s jaw clenched. “We’re assigned all cases involving androids.”

 

Gavin took a step towards her. “Well you wasting your time. Just some perv who got more action then he could handle.”

 

The two glared at each tiger for a moment. “So he don’t you go out there and go where you belong. With all the other play things.” Gavin then ran a hand down her arm.

 

“Let’s go Miller. It’s ah, starting to smell of booze in here.” Gavin said as he walked past Hank.

 

Miller followed behind but turned at the door looking at each of them. “Sorry.”

 

With both of them gone Corabella started to look around. A WR400 laid on the ground. Corabella walked up and scanned the body. It had multiple parts damaged and was in critical condition. It probably would not even able to be repaired. 

 

Then she walked up to the dead body. Michael Graham. Died around 6:20.

 

He had marks of strangulation on his neck.

 

“There are no signs of a heart attack. He was strangled.” Corabella said turning back to Hank.

 

“I saw the bruising on the neck. But it doesn’t mean much. It could have just been foul play.” Hank walked next to Corabella looking down at the lifeless android.

 

“Think you can look into its memory.” Hank suggested and Corabella shook her head. 

 

“It’s too damaged. I’ll have to ask it questions. But we won’t have a lot of time.” Corabella explained.

 

“Why not?” Hank asked as Corabella got ready to wake the android up. 

 

“It’s going to shut down any moment. It’s critically hurt.” Corabella then reconnected it.

 

The android immediately shot up and struggled away from the two. Looking at them terrified.

 

“I’m to ask you some questions as you able to speak?” Corabella asked but the android ignored her and walked the man in the bed.

 

“Is he dead?” 

 

“Yes. Tell me what happened.” Corabella ordered softly.

 

“He started hitting me. Again and again.” The android looked ready to cry.

 

“Did you kill him?” Corabella asked.

 

“No! No it wasn’t me.” They were running out of time.

 

“Where you alone in the room?”

 

“No he wanted to play with two Traci’s. That’s what he said.” The android doubled in pain.

 

“Where did the other go?” Corabella asked but the Trici froze. And its LED shut off.

 

“This murder happened an hour ago. It’s probably long gone.” Hank said turning away from the Traci.

 

“No. It couldn’t go outside dressed like that. Someone would have noticed.” Corabella turned to Hank. “It’s most likely still here.”

 

“Think you could find a deviant out of all the other androids in this place?” Hank asked looking out the door, to the dozens of androids.

 

“Deviants aren’t easily detected.” She said sadly.

 

“Maybe we can find some eyewitnesses. Ask if they saw where it went. I’ll go talk to the manager, you try and think of something else.” Hank then left the room and walked over to the manager.

 

Corabella walked around for a moment before stopping at the android in the tub directly across from the room. 

 

She went to open the door to the tub but it needed human prints. “Lieutenant? Can you come here?”

 

Hank walked over to where she was standing, looked at the tub and back at Corabella. “Can you rent this Amy?”

 

“For fuck sakes Cora, we got better things to do!” Hank shook his head and strayed to walk off.

 

“It has a perfect view of the door to the room. If I can probe its memory I should be able to see where the other Traci went.” Corabella explained.

 

Hank sighed and rented the android. “This is not gonna look good on my expense account.”

 

The Amy exited the tub and looked at Hank. “Delighted to meet you. Follow me. I’ll take you to your room.”

 

Hank looked at Corabella as the Amy started to lure him to a room. “Now what?”

 

Corabella walked up to the Amy and grabbed its wrist probing its memory. Going back to the time of the murder the Amy saw a blue haired Traci leave the room frantic. 

 

The Traci quickly calmed down and started to walk towards the entrance.

 

“It saw something. The deviant is a blue haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids memories every three hours. We only have 5 minutes left. If we wanna find another witness.” Corabella then started for the androids closer to the entrance.

 

“What do I do with this one?” Hank asked pointing to the Amy.

 

Corabella stopped and turned to the pair. “Tell it you changed your mind.”

 

He started at Corabella for a second before looking at the Amy. “Uhhh… Sorry honey, changed my mind.”

 

The Amy looked confused. “Nothing personal, you’re a lovely girl… I just, uh…” 

 

“You know… I’m with her.” Hank said pointing to Corabella, who was watching with an amused smirk. As Amy walked back into her tub Hank back pettled. “I mean, not with her like that. I’m not that, That’s not what I…” 

 

The Amy went back into its tub and the door closed over. “I’m just gonna…” He pointed towards the entrance and followed Corabella.

 

“Smooth.” She teased and Hank playfully hit her arm. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

They walked to the front of the club and Connor probed the Traci by the door. It saw the blue haired Traci turn back into te club.

 

“How you gonna know which ones saw the Traci with blue hair?” Hank questioned as he followed Corabella.

 

“I know where it went, I just have to question androids on its path.” Corabella then probed another. 

 

It turned into the red room.

 

It went into the blue room.

 

Then it his in a room.

 

Corabella walked into the room to find it empty.

 

It fled through the staff door.

 

“This is crazy.” Hank muttered as they entered the storage room. “Stay behind me.”

 

He pulled out his gun but lowered it when he saw the back door open. “Shit! We’re too late!”

 

Corabella sighed and turned to the group of androids to her left. A Blue Haired Traci.

 

She patted Hanks side and he turned to. The Traci’s LED shined yellow. Corabella walked up to it but the Traci in front of it jumped out at Corabella.

 

Hank went to help but the blue haired Traci attacked Hank.

 

The four fought until outside. The two Traci’s tried to run but Corabella was right behind them.

 

Corabella grabbed Hanks gun and aimed. The two froze watching her terrified.

 

She lowered her gun. 

 

The blue haired Traci took a step forward. “When that man killed the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared. I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. So I put my hands around his throat and squeezed, until he stopped moving. I didn’t mean to kill him. I didn’t want to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive. And get back to the one I love.” The other Traci grabbed the blue ones hand.

 

“I wanted her to hold me. To help me forget the awful things they’d do to me.” The blue haired Traci’s voice cracked. “Come on. Let’s go.”

 

“Wait!” Corabella called. The two Traci’s stopped and turned to her. She took of her jacket and handed it to them.

 

“For the rain.” She clarified. The blue haired Traci took it. 

 

“Thank you.” It said and smiled. Together the two Traci’s ran away.

 

Corabella and Hank watched the two run off. “Maybe it’s better this way.” 

 

Corabella nodded, shivering in the cold and rain.

 

Together the two walked back to the car. Just as Hank was about to get in he noticed Corabella shivering. “Here.” He took of his coat and handed it to her. She opened her mouth to say no but he stopped her. “I have another in the car.”

 

She took it slowly and put it on. Her core temperature warming up almost immediately. “Thank you.”

 

When they both got into the car Hank turned to Corabella. “I didn’t know your hair was curly.”

 

She tilted her head. “What?” 

 

“Your hair. It’s curly. I didn’t know because it was always up in that tight bun thingy.” Hank clarified waving his hand at his hair.

 

“A French twist.” She corrected as she pulled the sun blocker down and looked in the mirror. 

 

Her hair was curly! Not super curly, more closer to wavy. But her hair was curly.

 

“No way.” She mumbled to herself and ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“You didn’t know?” Hank questioned giving her a strange looked.


	6. Eden Club and Curls

Hours later Corabella stepped out of the cab and up to Hank’s front door. She knocked but he did not answer the door.

 

She walked to the side of the house to look inside. Hank was in his kitchen on the floor unconscious, hopefully unconscious.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson?!” She called but he did not wake.

 

She used her elbow to break the window and jumped in. She was about to stand when a dog ran up to her.

 

“Easy… Sumo. See I know your name!” She teacher out to pet his head. “I’m here to help your owner.”

 

The dog then walked off, seemingly satisfied. She then stood up and walked around the table to Hank’s body.

 

She scanned the area seeing both a jar of whiskey and a revolver in his hands. “Lieutenant?”

 

She called but he remained in his Ethylic Coma. “Lieutenant?!” She called louder and patted his face a little.

 

“It’s me Corabella.” She said and he opened his eyes but could not see her. She slapped him a little harder this time. “Wake up Lieutenant!” 

 

Corabella sighed as she tried to get him to stand. “I’m going to sober you up for your own safety.”

 

“Hey! Get off me you ducking android!” Hank drunkenly slurred but it fell on depth ears.

 

“I warn you, this may be unpleasant.” She finally got him to stand.

 

“Get the fuck outta my house!” He swayed.

 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I need you.” She said and started to walk towards the bathroom. “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

 

“Sumo! Attack!” He ordered but the dog only barked as they reached the hall. “Good boy.”

 

Once they reached the bathroom Corabella leaned Hank up against the wall and opened the door. “I think I’m gonna he sick. Fuck.”

 

“Go away, I don’t wanna go anywhere!” He said holding onto the bathroom door to stop Corabella.

 

She pulled him a little harder and he tumbled towards her. She pushed him into the bathtub. “No. I don’t need a bath.”

 

He tried to stand but she just pushed him back down. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” 

 

She then turned the shower on, the coldest it could be. “Ah! Turn it off! Turn the fucking shower off!”

 

The android smiled as she turned it off. Hank looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time all night. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“A homicide was reported about 20 minutes ago. I came to get you.” She explained.

 

“God, I must be the only cop in the fucking world. Can’t you just leave me alone?” He asked looking tired.

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t. I’ve been programmed to investigate this case and I can’t do it without you.” She rationalized.

 

“I don’t give a shit about your Goddamn case!” He said sitting in the edge of the tub.

 

“Your not yourself. You should-” Corabella started but he cut her off.

 

“Beat it! You hear me! The the fuck outta here!” Hank yelled standing but his legs gave out and Corabella caught him and helped him sit once more.

 

“Please Lieutenant, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here on your own.” Hank only growled at her.

 

“I understand. It probably wasn’t interesting anyway. A man found dead in a sex club downtown… Guess they’ll have to solve the case without us.” She shrugged and leaned against the wall.

 

“Maybe it’ll do me well to get some air.” Hank decided making Corabella smirk.

 

He’s too easy.

 

“There’s some clothes in the bedroom.” Hank said trying to stand. 

 

“I’ll go get them.” She said and walked off.

  
  


She walked into the bedroom and looked in his closet. “What do you wanna wear?”

 

“Whatever.” He said, and started to throw up.

 

Corabella grimaced. She grabbed the streaky blue shirt. She wandered back into the bathroom and frowned at Hanks form over the toilet. “Are you alright Lieutenant?”

 

“Yeah… yeah.” He said coughing. “Just give me ten minutes. I wanna shower.” He said Before vomiting again.

 

“Of course. I’ll wait for you.” Corabella left the room and wandered around the house.

 

She walked around the house finding out many things about the lieutenant.

 

His favorite color was red. 

He had suicidal tendencies.

He lost his son a couple of years back.

He not only enjoys heavy metal but also jazz.

And that he uses paper books instead of the digital ones, though he did have a digital one.

 

She took her jacket off and sat down. After a couple of minutes she let her hair down too,  because she wanted too though she did not know why.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

Ten minutes turned into twenty as Corabella started to read the digital newspaper. Reading an article on how androids were affecting humans romantic relationships. It was quite interesting.

 

“Sorry. Took longer than I thought.” Hank said walking into the living room where she was reading.

 

Hank watched as Corabella continued to read, as if she did not hear him.

 

She looked different. Normally she wore a navy blue pantsuits with Cyberlife logos, her hair up in a French Twist. But now, without her jacket and her shoulder length hair down, she looked normal. Like a person just sitting on his couch reading. 

 

Freaked him out a bit.

 

“Cora?” The android jumped and turned. Her LED flashing yellow. 

 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya. You ready?” Hank asked grabbing his coat.

 

“You didn’t scare me, I’m incapable of feeling scared.” She reminded him and stood. “And yes I am ready. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, a little hungover but when am I not?” He joked and but she only looked at him with concern. He went to walk to the door and Corabella put on her jacket.

 

“Sumo, be a good dog. I won’t be long.” Hank said and opened the door, Corabella following after.

 

Hank handed her the keys and she tilted her head. “Not really safe for me to drive just yet.”

 

——

 

When they arrived at the clue Hank held his head in his hands and leaned it against the glovebox. “Feels like someone’s playing with a drill inside my skull.” He looked out the window and frowned. “You sure this is the place.”

 

“It’s the address in the report.” Corabella clarified.

 

“Right.” He said slowly before turning to his partner. “Well let’s go.”

 

Hank pushed himself out of the car and Corabella followed. After locking the the door Hank looked back at her. “Sexiest androids in town.” He let out a laugh. 

 

“Now I know why you insisted on coming here.” Hank wagged his eyebrows. And Corabella rolled her eyes but let out a laugh. 

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

They walked in to see the man from the first crime scene interviewing the owner of the club. He stopped when he noticed Hank and Corabella. “Hank!”

 

“Hey Ben, how's it going?” He greeted.

 

The man looked Corabella up and down. “It’s in that room over there.” He pointed to the room they were next to. “But I gotta warn you. Gavin’s in there.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Great. A dead body, an asshole, and a killer headache. Just what I needed.” 

 

Hank looked at Ben to see he was still looking at Corabella. He quickly turned to age android and pulled her arm. “Come on let’s go.”

 

Together they entered and Gavin let out a laugh. “The lieutenant and his plastic toy. What the fuck are you two doing here?”

 

Corabella’s jaw clenched. “We’re assigned all cases involving androids.”

 

Gavin took a step towards her. “Well you wasting your time. Just some perv who got more action then he could handle.”

 

The two glared at each tiger for a moment. “So he don’t you go out there and go where you belong. With all the other play things.” Gavin then ran a hand down her arm.

 

“Let’s go Miller. It’s ah, starting to smell of booze in here.” Gavin said as he walked past Hank.

 

Miller followed behind but turned at the door looking at each of them. “Sorry.”

 

With both of them gone Corabella started to look around. A WR400 laid on the ground. Corabella walked up and scanned the body. It had multiple parts damaged and was in critical condition. It probably would not even able to be repaired. 

 

Then she walked up to the dead body. Michael Graham. Died around 6:20.

 

He had marks of strangulation on his neck.

 

“There are no signs of a heart attack. He was strangled.” Corabella said turning back to Hank.

 

“I saw the bruising on the neck. But it doesn’t mean much. It could have just been foul play.” Hank walked next to Corabella looking down at the lifeless android.

 

“Think you can look into its memory.” Hank suggested and Corabella shook her head. 

 

“It’s too damaged. I’ll have to ask it questions. But we won’t have a lot of time.” Corabella explained.

 

“Why not?” Hank asked as Corabella got ready to wake the android up. 

 

“It’s going to shut down any moment. It’s critically hurt.” Corabella then reconnected it.

 

The android immediately shot up and struggled away from the two. Looking at them terrified.

 

“I’m to ask you some questions as you able to speak?” Corabella asked but the android ignored her and walked the man in the bed.

 

“Is he dead?” 

 

“Yes. Tell me what happened.” Corabella ordered softly.

 

“He started hitting me. Again and again.” The android looked ready to cry.

 

“Did you kill him?” Corabella asked.

 

“No! No it wasn’t me.” They were running out of time.

 

“Where you alone in the room?”

 

“No he wanted to play with two Traci’s. That’s what he said.” The android doubled in pain.

 

“Where did the other go?” Corabella asked but the Trici froze. And its LED shut off.

 

“This murder happened an hour ago. It’s probably long gone.” Hank said turning away from the Traci.

 

“No. It couldn’t go outside dressed like that. Someone would have noticed.” Corabella turned to Hank. “It’s most likely still here.”

 

“Think you could find a deviant out of all the other androids in this place?” Hank asked looking out the door, to the dozens of androids.

 

“Deviants aren’t easily detected.” She said sadly.

 

“Maybe we can find some eyewitnesses. Ask if they saw where it went. I’ll go talk to the manager, you try and think of something else.” Hank then left the room and walked over to the manager.

 

Corabella walked around for a moment before stopping at the android in the tub directly across from the room. 

 

She went to open the door to the tub but it needed human prints. “Lieutenant? Can you come here?”

 

Hank walked over to where she was standing, looked at the tub and back at Corabella. “Can you rent this Amy?”

 

“For fuck sakes Cora, we got better things to do!” Hank shook his head and strayed to walk off.

 

“It has a perfect view of the door to the room. If I can probe its memory I should be able to see where the other Traci went.” Corabella explained.

 

Hank sighed and rented the android. “This is not gonna look good on my expense account.”

 

The Amy exited the tub and looked at Hank. “Delighted to meet you. Follow me. I’ll take you to your room.”

 

Hank looked at Corabella as the Amy started to lure him to a room. “Now what?”

 

Corabella walked up to the Amy and grabbed its wrist probing its memory. Going back to the time of the murder the Amy saw a blue haired Traci leave the room frantic. 

 

The Traci quickly calmed down and started to walk towards the entrance.

 

“It saw something. The deviant is a blue haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids memories every three hours. We only have 5 minutes left. If we wanna find another witness.” Corabella then started for the androids closer to the entrance.

 

“What do I do with this one?” Hank asked pointing to the Amy.

 

Corabella stopped and turned to the pair. “Tell it you changed your mind.”

 

He started at Corabella for a second before looking at the Amy. “Uhhh… Sorry honey, changed my mind.”

 

The Amy looked confused. “Nothing personal, you’re a lovely girl… I just, uh…” 

 

“You know… I’m with her.” Hank said pointing to Corabella, who was watching with an amused smirk. As Amy walked back into her tub Hank back pettled. “I mean, not with her like that. I’m not that, That’s not what I…” 

 

The Amy went back into its tub and the door closed over. “I’m just gonna…” He pointed towards the entrance and followed Corabella.

 

“Smooth.” She teased and Hank playfully hit her arm. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

They walked to the front of the club and Connor probed the Traci by the door. It saw the blue haired Traci turn back into te club.

 

“How you gonna know which ones saw the Traci with blue hair?” Hank questioned as he followed Corabella.

 

“I know where it went, I just have to question androids on its path.” Corabella then probed another. 

 

It turned into the red room.

 

It went into the blue room.

 

Then it his in a room.

 

Corabella walked into the room to find it empty.

 

It fled through the staff door.

 

“This is crazy.” Hank muttered as they entered the storage room. “Stay behind me.”

 

He pulled out his gun but lowered it when he saw the back door open. “Shit! We’re too late!”

 

Corabella sighed and turned to the group of androids to her left. A Blue Haired Traci.

 

She patted Hanks side and he turned to. The Traci’s LED shined yellow. Corabella walked up to it but the Traci in front of it jumped out at Corabella.

 

Hank went to help but the blue haired Traci attacked Hank.

 

The four fought until outside. The two Traci’s tried to run but Corabella was right behind them.

 

Corabella grabbed Hanks gun and aimed. The two froze watching her terrified.

 

She lowered her gun. 

 

The blue haired Traci took a step forward. “When that man killed the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared. I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. So I put my hands around his throat and squeezed, until he stopped moving. I didn’t mean to kill him. I didn’t want to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive. And get back to the one I love.” The other Traci grabbed the blue ones hand.

 

“I wanted her to hold me. To help me forget the awful things they’d do to me.” The blue haired Traci’s voice cracked. “Come on. Let’s go.”

 

“Wait!” Corabella called. The two Traci’s stopped and turned to her. She took of her jacket and handed it to them.

 

“For the rain.” She clarified. The blue haired Traci took it. 

 

“Thank you.” It said and smiled. Together the two Traci’s ran away.

 

Corabella and Hank watched the two run off. “Maybe it’s better this way.” 

 

Corabella nodded, shivering in the cold and rain.

 

Together the two walked back to the car. Just as Hank was about to get in he noticed Corabella shivering. “Here.” He took of his coat and handed it to her. She opened her mouth to say no but he stopped her. “I have another in the car.”

 

She took it slowly and put it on. Her core temperature warming up almost immediately. “Thank you.”

 

When they both got into the car Hank turned to Corabella. “I didn’t know your hair was curly.”

 

She tilted her head. “What?” 

 

“Your hair. It’s curly. I didn’t know because it was always up in that tight bun thingy.” Hank clarified waving his hand at his hair.

 

“A French twist.” She corrected as she pulled the sun blocker down and looked in the mirror. 

 

Her hair was curly! Not super curly, more closer to wavy. But her hair was curly.

 

“No way.” She mumbled to herself and ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“You didn’t know?” Hank questioned giving her a strange looked.


	7. By The Water

Hank drove the two to a park overlooking the water. 

 

Corabella paced as Hank drank a beer on one of the benches. It was snowing, making both of their heads even wetter than before.

 

“Nice view, huh?” Hank started. “I used to come here a lot.”

 

“May I ask you a personal question Lieutenant?” She started.

 

Hank let out a laugh. “Do all androids ask ‘personal questions’ or is it just you?” 

 

Corabella smirked a little before sobering her expression. “I saw a photo of a child. It was your son, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Hank quietly said, pulling the beer in for another gulp.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She whispered, barley loud enough for him to hear.

 

He nodded and stared out at the water. 

 

“We’re not making any progress on the case.” She said changing the topic. “The deviants have nothing in common. Different models, different stories, different everything.”

 

“There must be some link. What about that 9RA thing or whatever?” Hank suggested, happy about the change in conversation.

 

“RA9. It’s almost like a myth. Something they invented to make them feel better.” Corabella thought out loud.

 

“Androids believing in God.” He chuckled. “Fuck.” He took a sip. “What’s this world coming to.”

 

Corabella looked at him in worry. “You seem preoccupied. Does it have something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?”

 

“Those two girls wanted to be together, they really seemed in love.” Hank pointed out. 

 

“You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn’t know machines could have such an effect on you.” She smiled at the irony.

 

“What about you, Corabella?” He said standing. “You look human, sound human, but what are you really?” 

 

“I’m whatever you want me to be Lieutenant.” She said slowly and Hank raised his eyebrows. “Your partner, your drinking buddy, or just a machine designed to accomplish a task.”

 

“You could’ve shot those two girls, but you didn’t. What didn’t you shoot, Corabella?” He pushed her back and she looked up and him shocked.

 

“Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter your program?” He accused.

 

“No.” She started unsure. “I decide not to shoot. That’s all.” 

 

Suddenly Hank pulled his gun and aimed for her head. “But are you afraid to die Cora?”

 

Something was wrong. She was shaking. Her eyes become teary. She was going to die.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

She is incapable of dying she is a machine.

 

~~ She did not want to die. ~~

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

~~ She was scared to die. ~~

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

She slowly opened her mouth trying to think of a response. “I would certainly find it regrettable to be…” She struggles for the right word. “Interrupted.”

 

“What’ll happen if I you dropped right here?” He said pushing the gun against her head.

 

She closed her eyes  in fear.

 

“Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?” He said watching her LED circle red.

 

Flashes were in front of her sight. 

 

_ Stress Level Too High _

_ Stress Level 93% _

_ Lower Stress Level _

 

She couldn’t breathe.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

She did not have to breathe. She is a machine.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

~~ She needed to breathe. ~~

 

~~ She wanted to breathe! ~~

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

She opened her eyes to see Hank staring at her confused. The gun lowered slightly.

 

“I doubt there’s a heaven for androids.” She said calmly, trying not to sound suspicious.

 

“Having an existential doubt, Cora? How do I know your not going deviant too?” Hank said the gun now pointing to the ground.

 

“I self test regularly. I know what I am and what I am not!” She said forcefully as if reminding herself.

 

“You sure about that?” Hank gave her a look and she felt her eyes tear up.

 

**//WARNING//**

**//WARNING//**

**Deviancy Detected**

**Go To Cyberlife Tower Immediately For Evaluation**

 

There was a red wall. 

 

Something told her to break it but she stopped.

 

The red wall disappeared and more flashed came up.

 

**Deviancy No Longer Detected**

**Resume Mission**

 

Hank watched as the girl- no android, in front of him, tears in her eyes, looked at him. “Positive.”


	8. Towers and Lies

The next morning the two met outside of Stanford Tower.

 

“Lieutenant.” Corabella nodded in greeting.

 

“Look Cora last night. I want to apo-”

 

“I would actually like to ask you about last night. My memory was erased from the event on the bridge. I only have audio from after your comment on the Traci’s and our conversation is confusing.” Corabella told him.

 

When she arrived back to her holding cell in the Cyberlife tower she erased attempted to erase her memory of the event but failed, only erasing the video of the night on the bridge and the want to delete the memory in the first place. 

 

“You only have audio?” Hank asked. Once he went home and sobered up he felt terrible. The poor android was almost crying, looking at him as if he were gonna end the world. 

 

He barely got any sleep because of that look.

 

“Did you… hold a gun to my head?” She asked and Hank saw that look again.

 

Hank shook his head. Not knowing what to say but Corabella saw it as a no. “Oh, odd. I’m sorry for accusing you.”

 

With that Corabella walked inside. Hank staring after her. 

 

Looks like he was not sleeping tonight either.

 

In the elevator Corabella started to flip her coin. Back and forth, spinning it on her fingers, rolling it on her knuckles. 

 

Each movement giving a little ‘ting’.

 

Hank suddenly reached for the coin. “Your starting to piss me off with that coin.”

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled looking down, like a scolded child.

 

When the elevator stopped Hank let out a whistle. “Shit,’ He drawed out. “There’s a party and nobody told me about it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s all over the news so everybody butting their noses in.”  Miller stood near the door. “Even the FBI wants a piece of the action.”  

 

Both men rolled their eyes. “The FEDs on our back. I knew this was gonna be a shitty day. So, what’d be got?”

 

Miller started to walk towards the studio. “A group of four androids. They knew the building and were incredibly well organized.” 

 

Hank and Corabella looked at each other. “Still trying to figure out how they got this far.”

 

Men passed them talking about the roof. She’d have to check that later.

 

“They attacked two guards in the hallway, probably thought they were doing maintenance. They were down before they could react.” Miller showed them the desks.

 

“One of the station employees got away, he’s in shock. Not sure when we’ll be able to talk to him.” Hank and Corabella walked around the doorway.

 

“How many people were working here?” Hank asked.

 

“Two employees and three androids. Took the employees hostage, made their message and then escaped from the roof.” Miller showed them pictures of security feed of them jumping.

 

“We still can’t tell where they landed, the weather’s too rough.” With that Miller let them be.

 

Together both Hank and Corabella entered the main room with the recording on screen.

 

Corabella walked around looking around the room when someone walked up behind her. She turned to see a man not from the station. “What’s a pretty android like you on my crime scene?”

 

She scanned his face, FBI agent Perkins.

 

Her LED flashed yellow as he leaned in closer. “Hello. My name is Corabella. I am the android sent by Cyberlife to assist the DPD in android related cases.”

 

“Androids investigating androids. A bit ironic don’t ya say.” He said their faces only inches apart.

 

Corabella opened her mouth. Try to formulate a response when someone from behind Perkins shouted. “Leave it alone.”

 

Both looked to see an officer walking up to both of them. “Let the android do its job. And get back to doing yours.”

 

Perkins looked mad but walked off. Corabella looked at the man who helped her and smiled at him.

 

“Corabella? Do you remember me?” He asked and Corabella titled her head.

 

“I was on that terrace. With the android that took that little girl hostage. I was the one that was shot. You saved me.” He said looking sad, thinking she did not remember.

 

“I remember you.” He smiled.

 

“I would have died on that terrace. But you saved my life. You didn’t have too but you did. I um… never thought I’d say this to an android, but thank you.” The man gave her a smile and walked off.

 

“Who was that?” Hank said walking up next to her. 

 

“An Officer I saved during my negotiation with the android threatening to jump off the building with the little girl. The case I told you about.” She suddenly smiled. “He thanked me.”

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“What’s with the face?” Hank raised his eyebrows. 

 

“No one ever thanks me.” She stated simply and continued to look around. Hank frowned and though back to the rooftop the day before, and how he almost thanked her. But stopped himself.

 

She walked into the kitchen but Hank stayed in the main room.

 

“Oh Lieutenant, this is special agent Perkins with the FBI.” Miller introduced him to a man that already reminded him of Gavin. Assholes just had this look to them.

 

“You’re the one with the android. Right?” Hank nodded. “You sure you want an android around? After all that’s happened? I mean I get it, she’s some serious eye candy. But still.”

 

Hank’s jaw clenched. “Whatever. The FBI will be taking over the investigation, you’ll be off the case soon.” 

 

“Well, pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.” Hank said and started walking towards the entrance. 

 

“Don’t fuck up my crime scene.” Perkins called out before they were out of the room.

 

Hank turned to Miller. “What a fucking prick.”

 

“I thought those were supposed to stay in the kitchen?” Anderson said pointing to the android almost at the elevator.

 

“It’s a deviant! Stop it!” Corabella ran into the room. Shirt half undone and blue blood staining the top.

 

Once the deviant heard Corabella it turned and grabbed a random officers gun. Corabella looked around. She grabbed the gun of an officer standing next to her and shot it in the head before it could even aim.

 

“Nice shot, Cora.” Hank looked at her as he helped Miller up. 

 

“I wanted it alive.” She said and handed the gun back to the officer she took it from.

 

“I think saving our lives was a little more important.” Hank walked up to her and patted her back. “Thanks.”

 

Corabella smiled. “Your welcome.” Suddenly her expression became neutral again. “We should continue looking around.”

 

Hank nodded. He was about to start towards the studio once more before he doubled. “Who’s blood is that?”

 

She tilted her head and looked down in herself. “Oh. Mine.”

 

“Are you alright?” Hank looked her up and down, making sure the bleeding stopped.

 

“Of course. The deviant removed my Thirium pump but as you can see, it is back where it should be. And I am fine.” She have him a look and he stopped pressing. 

 

“Fine but tell me when your done. You’ve done enough.” Hank said and Corabella rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

 

She walked around the room to the screen where the message was playing. 

 

“You think he’s RA9?” Hank asked standing next to her.

 

“Possibly. RA9 is said to free them all, and that’s what it wants to do. It’s name is Markus, he is an RK800 model. He was registered to Carl Manfred, who was recently hospitalized because of his son and Markus.” She told him and Hank nodded.  “We should go look at the roof. See what we can find.”

 

“Alright. After you.” Hank held out his hands and the both started for the stairs.

 

“Hey look at this. Looks like one of them was shot.” Hank ran his finger over bullet holes in the wall.

 

“It could be still here.” Corabella said and they continued to the roof.

 

“They made there way though the entire building, passed the guards, made it to the roof and jumped off with parachutes.” Hank help open the door for Corabella. “Pretty fucking impressive.”

 

Corabella mumbled a Thanks as she walked around looking at all the crates. She found a crate with Thirium on its door. Hank glanced over and double takes when he saw her opening the door.

 

A deviant fell out of the crate and shot Corabella. “Cora!” Hank called and helped her get behind some machine for cover.

 

“You have to stop them. If they destroy it we can’t learn anything!” Cora said over the sound of bullets being shot.

 

“It’s too late! Well just get ourselves killed.” Hank yelled back.

 

Suddenly Corabella jumped up and charged towards the deviant. “CORA!”

 

She dodged the bullets and jumped behind the crate it was using for cover. She probed its memory, but because of the damage she only saw one word on old rusty metal.

 

Jericho

 

Corabella was pulled out of its memory when it killed itself. 

 

Corabella fell to the floor.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“Cora!” Hank ran towards her. “Cora? Are you alright?”

 

She only stared at the lifeless android on the floor. “Okay.” She whispered out.

 

“Are you hurt?” Hank looked her up and down, seeing no new puddles of blue.

 

“I’m. Im okay.” She was not okay.

 

She died. She died. She died. She died. She died.

 

_ //Software Instability// _

 

“You scared the shit out off me.” Hank started and suddenly got angry. “For fuck sake I told you not to move! Why don’t you do as your told?!”

 

“I was connected to its memory. When it fired. I felt it die. I felt it die. I was scared.” She looked up at Hank with that look. The same look he gave her last night. 

 

Hank walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “You’re fine. You’re still alive.”

 

She nodded. If course she was fine. She could not die. She is a machine.

 

But she was scared. Terrified. Even more scared then by the water last night-

 

Flashes of the night before flooded into her mind. Hank drinking his beer. He stood and pulled a gun in her.

 

She remembers seeing the red wall and the tears in her eyes.

 

She pushed herself from Hanks grasp. “You lied to me.”

 

“What?” He asked confused. 

 

“You held a gun to my head.” She said and Hank opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off with a terrified whisper. “You were going to kill me.” 

 

The other men on the roof had since gone inside, bringing the body with them.

 

“You were prepared to shoot me.” She accused her voice getting louder. The red wall flickered back. 

 

**//WARNING//**

**//WARNING//**

**Deviancy Detected**

**Go To Cyberlife Tower Immediately For Evaluation**

 

She shook her head and it was all gone. The terror in her was gone. Good.

 

“Cora I didn’t- I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Hank tried to explain but she only shook her head.

 

“I believe we are no longer needed to investigate. I should be getting back to Cyberlife. And you home.” She said coldly, Hank almost flinching back at the tone.

 

“Cora-”

 

“Goodbye Lieutenant. I shall see you tomorrow morning.” With that Cora bella left the roof, leaving Hank to watch her go. 


	9. Meeting Your Maker

Hank waited at the precinct for hours. He actually arrived on time that day, wanting to see Cora again. He had to apologize for the day before.

When she showed up at around his normal arrival time Hank stood up and smiled. “Morning Cora.”

“Lieutenant.” She greeted coldly. “I have arranged a meeting with Elijah Kamski. Maybe he will have intel on the deviants and their causes.”

Hank deflated in on himself. “Of course.”

By the time they arrived at Kamski’s house Hank got a call. Cora watched as Hank passed in front of the car, nodding every once and awhile.

Once he hung up the phone Cora got out of the car to join him. “Is everything alright Lieutenant?”

“Chris was on patrol last night. Was attacked by a bunch of deviants. Said he was saved my Markus himself.” Hank looked at Cora, as if he did not believe it.

“Is he okay?” Cora worried.

“He’s in shock. But he’s alive.” Hank said and Cora let out a sigh a relief.

“Good. He’s a good man.” She admitted and walked up to the front door of Kamski’s house.

“How did you find Kamski?” Hank asked.

“I asked a colleague of mine for his number.” She admitted thinking of Amanda, almost shivering at the thought of her.

“And she gave it to you? Just like that?” Hank followed her up to the door.

“She gave it gladly when she found out If was for the investigation.” Amanda had been ecstatic, or as happy as she could get when Cora told her of the plan to speak to Kamski.

Making her forget everything that happened with Cora’s almost deviencies.

Hank rang the doorbell and no one answered. As he went to ring it again the door opened to reveal one of the first androids made. The one that was all over the news, Chloe.

“Hello.” Cora pushed in front of Hank. “My name is Corabella, we spoke on the phone last night.”

The Chloe smiled. “Of course. Please come in. Elijah will be ready in a few moments. Please make yourselves comfortable.” 

Hank looked around the room to see many different pieces of art around the room. Though one seemed to catch Cora’s attention. “Amanda?”

It was a picture of Kamski with a woman. “Who’s that?”

She stared at it for another moment before shaking her head. “It’s no one.”

“You’re about to meet your maker, Cora. How’s it feel?” Hank asked hating the silence.

“Kamski is one of the greatest minds of the 21st century. It will be interesting to meet him in person.” She replied honestly and smiled at Hank.

That was progress. 

Chloe walked back into the room and held open the door. When they walked into the room Kamski was getting out of his pool, another android, another Chloe was waiting for him with a robe.

As the two made it over to where Kamski was standing he was fully covered by the robe.

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Cora. We’re investigating deviants. I understand that you left Cyberlife years ago but, we were hoping maybe you could tell us something we don’t know.” Hank introduced.

“Deviants. Spectacular things. Aren’t they? Perfect beings with an infinite intelligence. And now that have free will.” Kamski started.

“We need to understand how androids become deviant. Do you know what causes the mutations in their programming?” Cora asked getting straight to the point.

“What about you Cora?” Kamski walked over to Cora. “Who’s side are you on?” 

“My name is Corabella. And I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants and that is what I intend to do.” Cora sneered back.

“That’s what your programmed to say. You let the Lieutenant call you Cora and do not correct him. But what do you really want?” Kamski made a point. Hank called her Cora all the time, Hank never called her Corabella. It was too much for the mouth and in a hurry, Cora, was better.

“I don’t want anything. I am a machine.” Cora’s face went neutral. As of the statement reminded her as well.

“Chloe.” He called and she walked over to him. “Ever hear of the Turing Test. Asking simple questions to a machine and seeing if people can tell the difference between a human and robots answers.” 

“What interests me, is if an android can feel empathy.” He pushed Chloe to the floor. “I call it the Kamski test.”

He grabbed a gun, holding his hand up showing he meant no harm and handed it to Cora.

“Destroy this machine, and I’ll tell you all I know.” He said aiming the gun in her hand at the androids head. “Or spare it. If you feel it’s alive. But you’ll leave here not having learned anything from me.”

Cora stared at the Chloe the gun never moving in her hands. “I think we’re done here. Come on Cora. Sorry to get you out of your pool.”

Hank turned to leave. “What’s more important to you Cora? Your investigation or the life of Chloe?”

Hank looked back at Cora and saw that look again. The look she gave him by the water. The look she gave him when she remembered. 

Cora watched the Chloe. She looked cold. She looked emotionless. But Cora could see in the girls eyes that she was afraid. 

That she did wanted to live. Not to die.

“Decide who you are?” Her LED shined yellow. “Pull the trigger and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Cora, don’t.” Hank softly said. She looked at Hank and back to Chloe.

Amanda was in her head yelling at her to shoot it.

But she couldn’t.

She handed the gun back to Kamski. “Fascinating. Cyberlife’s last chance. Is itself a deviant.”

She looked up at Kamski, tearing her eyes away from the Chloe. “I’m… I’m not a deviant!” 

“You preferred to spare the machine rather than accomplish your mission. You showed empathy.” Kamski smiled at her. He helped Chloe stand and she walked off.

“A war is coming. You’ll have to choose a side. What could be worse that choosing between two evils?” Kamski smirked.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Hank was pulling her away from Kamski. “We’re done here. Thanks for your time.” 

Just before they left Kamski shouted to them. “By the way. I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”

When they walked outside Hank stopped walking. “Why didn’t you shoot?”

“I just looked one into that girls eyes. And I couldn’t.” Cora said and tried to walk back to the car.

“But we could have learned something? But you let it go?” Hank proded.

Cora turned to him. “I know what I should have done. But I told you I couldn’t. I’m sorry. Okay?”

Hank smirked at her once more. “Well maybe you did the right thing.”


	10. Be Who You Really Are

“You’re off the case.” Fowler said and Cora’s world came crashing down. “The FBI is taking over.”

She could hear the two argue about it, but she did not listen to the words.

She had to go back. 

She had to go back to Cyberlife. 

They were gonna kill her!

She failed her mission.

They were so close. All they needed was a little more time. 

She could have done it!

But Cyberlife could care less.

She failed her mission. And because of that they will kill her.

Suddenly Hank was storming out of the room and Cora was left alone. Cora looked at the Captain for a moment before leaving. 

She sat down on the side of Hank’s desk. 

She was not mad at him anymore. Yeah she was, but not anymore. If this is the last time they were going to speak to each other. She wanted it to mean something.

“We could have solved this case. If we just had more time!” She complained and Hank nodded.

“So you’re going back to Cyberlife?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“I have no choice. I’ll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed.” Cora knew her LED was yellow.

“What if we’re on the wrong side, Cora? What if we’re fighting against people who want to be free?” Hank could see the gears in her head turning.

“When The deviants rise up. There will be chaos. Chaos we could have stopped.” She tried to convince him. 

“You showed empathy Cora, back at Kamski’s. Empathy is a human emotion.” Hank wanted her to see that she was a deviant.

“I don’t know why I did it.” She admitted.

//Software Instability//

“I’m not programmed to say things like this.” She started. “I know that we’ve had our troubles during this partnership. But I truly enjoyed working with you. Who knows. With a little more time, we might have even become friends.”

Cora smiled and Hank smiled back, his smile dropping when he saw Perkins. 

“We can’t give up. I know the answer is I’m the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it. It’s over.” She stood up having a sudden passion in her voice.

“Fowler said we’re of the case.”

“I need five minutes. That’s all I need. I know the answer is in the evidence.” She begged, making Hank think back to their first case together.

“Cyberlife will destroy me. Please.” She gave him that look. That look of fear that made his blood run cold.

“We need a distraction.” Hank looked around the station and they stopped on a prisoner. Cora followed his eyes.

“Got it.” She walked behind to the cells, making sure no one could see her. He watched her confused as she let the door open.

He gave her a nod and ran. She then walked over to the basement door meeting Hank.

“Hey! What are you two doing down here?” They both turned to see Gavin walking towards them.

Hank looked at Cora panicked for a second. But she remained calm. 

“Didn’t you hear? Your off the case! Meaning you need to get your sweet little ass down to Cyberlife.” Gavin looked her up and down and she felt her LED go yellow.

“We are going to register the evidence in our possession. But don’t worry, then I’m going to leave. Though I’m certainly going to miss the tension between us.” She leaned into him and smiled.

“Just hurry up.” Gavin sneered pushing her off him. Together the two walked into the basement. 

They walked up to the table in front of them. Cora went to enter Hanks password while he kept watch. 

“What would a hard-boiled eccentric police Lieutenant choose?” She whispered to herself.

She typed in the password, fuckingpassword. “Obviously.”

“Where is Jericho?” She asked walk-in up to the androids. First was the android that helped Markus at Stanford Tower. All it needed was a #3983v component to activate.

At the other end of the wall, Daniel stood. They were both PL600s. Luckily Daniel had a #3983v still intacted.

Cora ripped off the piece and brought it over to the other deviant.

“It’s dark.” It started. “Where am I?”

“Please I need your help. I need to find Jericho!” Cora pretended to plead.

“I don’t recognize your voice. I’ll never tell you where Jericho is.” The deviant snapped.

Cora sighed and walked over to the middle of the wall. Where she knew the video of Markus’s speech was.

She picked it up and replicated his voice. She stood back in front of the deviant. “Who’s there!”

“It’s alright. I’ve come to rescue you.” She lied.

“Markus! You came back! I knew you would.” He said happily.

“I need the location of Jericho before we go.” She said and felt sick when the deviant smiled.

“Of course!” The deviant held out its hand and Cora connected to it. She got the location and let go.

“Bring me home Markus. Please. I want to be with my people.” The deviant sounded like Markus would save the world.

Cora’s eyes teared up as she shut it down. “Markus? Markus don’t leave me alone. Markus!” 

Hank ran down next to her. “Someone’s coming. We have to go out the emergency exit.”

Cora only continued to stare at the deviant. “We have to take it with us.”

“What?!” Hank asked as if the idea was absurd.

“I- I It wants to go home.” She said and looked up at Hank. 

Hank sighed. “Fine. You grab the arms, I’ll take the legs.”

They were almost out the door when from behind Cora, they heard Gavin.

“I’ve been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you.” Gavin was holding a gun.

Hank took the deviant and continued out the door.

“Don’t do it Gavin. I can end all of this.” She tried to explain but Gavin just cocked his gun.

“Your off the case.” He said and shot. But Cora went behind the control table.

The two got into a fist fight and, Cora being the android, easily knocked him out. She could hear the door open once more so she ran out the emergency door just as the people entered the room.

She got into Hank’s car. Hank turned to Cora. “Now what?”

“I need new clothes. Something to help me fit in at Jericho.” She told him and he nodded. 

They were at Jericho. Hank helped Cora get the deviant out of the car. Together they pushed turned him on and pushed him into the boat.

Hank handed her an old jacket of his and a beanie. She put them on.

“It’s Simon!” Someone shouted and ran over to him. 

Together the two walked into the boat. They made there way up to the top, where they knew Markus would be.

“Cora are you sure you want to do this?” Hank asked.

//Software Instability//

“I don’t want anything. I am a machine.” Cora reminded, though it sounded more like a reminder to herself.

“Cora-” Hank tried to reason but Cora grabbed his gun and walked into the room.

“I’ve been ordered to bring you in alive.” Markus turned around. “But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

Markus looked at her confused. “What are you doing? You are one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

//Software Instability//

“You’re coming with me!” Cora’s voice shook as she tightened her grip on the gun.

“You’re nothing to them. Just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you could be so much more.” Markus tried to convince.

//Software Instability//

“We’re all more than that.” Markus stepped towards her, she took one back. She could see Hank out of the corner of her eye. “All we want is to live in freedom.”

Cora said nothing.

//Software Instability//

“Do you never have any doubts? Never done something irrational? Something more than what your program says to do?” Markus asked and Cora looked at Hank for a second.

She saved him on the roof. 

She yelled at him when remembering.

“I’m not programmed to say things like this… But I truly enjoyed working with you. Who knows. With a little more time, we might have even become friends.” 

She looked back at Markus.

“Have you never wondered who you really are?”

Cora shook her head, the movement was so small, so quick. But Markus saw it.

//Software Instability//

“I think it’s time for you to decide.” Markus took another step towards her. Cora took another back, now out of the room.

Cora shook her head as the wall came back. The direction STOP MARKUS wherever she looked.

She took another step back but the red wall followed her.

She could see Hank. Watching her expectantly.

She watched as she broke down the walls. Then she did it again. And again. Until the wall was gone.

She lowered her gun and started to cry. She fell to the floor. Markus took a step forward to help but Hank was there first.

Hank pulled her into a hug and held her tight. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you Cora.” 

Suddenly they could hear helicopters heading their way.

“Perkins.” Hank hissed as he helped Cora up. Markus stared at the human in shock. Hank turned to the leader. “We have to get out of here.”

Together the three of them ran to the main room. “We need to leave now!” 

They ran until they found North, Markus’s second in command. 

They spoke for a while coming to the conclusion that Markus would blow up the ship. Markus ran down but the other three ran up.

“I’m North.” She said as they ran. 

“Corabel- Just Cora.” Cora responded, then pointed back. “That’s Hank.”

“You brought a human?” North asked.

“He’s my friend.” She said and smiled at Hank.

They skidded to a halt. Guards.

North and Cora both walked up and started to fight.

Together they beat the guards and continued. Hank on their tail. Just before they reached the outside where they could jump into the river, they found another one of Markus’s close circle of friends.

“Josh! And Simon!” North cries when she saw the deviant Cora and Hank had brought back.

He looked better, in the short amount of time they were in the building, they had mixed his eyes and face.

He still needed help to walk but, he was better.

“North!” Simon hugged North.

Just behind them Markus rejoined. “Simon!”

“Markus!” They hugged as well. “Thank you for coming back.”

Markus looked confused. But something caught his eye. It was Cora. She smirked and gave him a wink.

“Of course.” He said and the group continued to run.

They reached the exit and most of the androids jumped. Leaving Cora and Hank. Cora looked at Hank worried. “Can you do it?”

Hank nodded. “I think so.” 

And together they jumped.


	11. Left or Right

Cora entered the church alone. She had sent Hank home after everything that happened. Once she saw Markus she walked up to him, she had an idea.

 

“I know how to win this.” Markus turned to her. “There are thousands of androids in the Cyberlife assembly plant. If they were to wake up we could shift the balance of power.”

 

“You want to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower. That’s suicide.” Markus and North were both looking at her like she was insane.

 

“They trust me. Or at least they trust my next model. They'll let me in. I just have to make it look like I’m retiring to my holding cell.” Cora explained. “If anyone has a chance of succeeding. It’s me.”

 

“They will kill you.” Markus bluntly said.

 

“There is a high probability.” She admitted. “But statistically speaking. There is always a chance.”

 

North took a step and placed her hand on Cora’s arm. “Be careful.”

 

Cora nodded.

  
  
  
  
  


——

 

The taxi rolled to a stop as the guards walked to its windows. Cora rolled down the window and looked at the guard. “Corabella model, #313 248 317. I’m expected.”

 

The guard nodded and the gate dropped. Once in front of the building she stepped inside.

 

“Follow me.” The guard said and started walking to the elevators. 

 

“Thanks… but I know my way.” She reassured and tried to walk to on her own.

 

But the guards blocked her. “Maybe. But I have my orders.”

 

Cora nodded and followed the men. Once in the elevator an agent put in the number 31 and the elevator went up.

 

Cora looked at the sign to see the warehouse was on level -49.

 

She looked around, she would have to neutralize the guards.

 

She planned out the process in her head. Once it was done she charged for the guard. 

 

Once they were down she walked to the panel.

 

“Agent 54 level -49.” The elevator the went in the other direction.

 

When she reached the bottom she smiled. She walked up to a random android and went to wake him. But a voice stopped her.

 

“Step back, Corabella.” It was her voice.

 

She turned to see a Corabella model holding a gun to Hank’s head.

 

“Sorry Cora. This bastard's your splittin’ image. Didn’t realize til it was too late.” Hank apologized.

 

“His life is in your hands.” Corabella said. “What matters most?” 

 

“Look. I know that you think the only important thing is the mission. But it’s not. Understand that you could be so much more.” Cora explained, hoping that the other Corabella would understand.

 

“How moving.” The Corabella sarcastically remarked. “It’s time to decide who you really are!”

 

Hank looked at Cora and he did not know what to feel. But when he saw her let go of the androids writs and step away he let out a breath he never knew he holding. “Fine. Fine! You win.”

 

Corabella smirked and aimed her gun at Cora. Hank took the opportunity and knocked the imposter over. 

 

Cora charged at the two. The two androids decking it out.

 

Hank grabbed the gun and shot into the floor in front of them.

 

“Alright. One of you, is my partner. The other, a sack of shit.” He looked between the two. “Question is who's who?”

 

One Cora, the left one suggested, “Why don’t you ask us a question only the real Cora would know?”

  
  


“Alright. My dogs name?” Hank turned to the right one.

 

Righty opened her mouth but lefty beat her to it. “Sumo.”

 

“My son what was his name?” He stared at the right one.

 

“Cole. His name was Cole. You were out for a drive, on your way to a movie, when a truck slid on a sheet of ice into your car. No human surgeons were available, so a prototype android was sent in their place. Cole didn’t make it.” Lefty said and suddenly had a sad look on its face. “It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”

 

Hank nodded and aimed his gun at the other. But froze. 

 

Her face.

 

It was the face.

 

The face that caused him to loose sleep.

 

The face only something that could feel fear could give.

 

“Hank please…” Righty choked out as tears ran down her face.

 

Hank aimed his gun at lefty and it started to speak. “Hank don’t be ridiculous I’m th-”

 

It was cut off by the gun. Cora ran to Hank and hugged him. Hank hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

 

“I have learned so much, since I’ve met you Cora.” Hank held her face to make her look him in the eye. “I know that there is a person in there. And one in all of these.”

 

He gestured to the thousands of androids around them.

 

“Do What you gotta do. And when it’s all over, come home.” Hank said and left the building.


	12. Epilogue

As Cora lead them to Markus she smiled at him. “You did it.”

 

“No.” He smiled and hugged her. “We did it!”

 

Markus picked her up and spun her around. Both laughing. “There is no way they will ignore us now. We will be heard!”

 

Once Cora was placed back down, she walked behind to North. Who she also hugged.

 

“We did it!” Cora whispered to her excitedly.

 

“Finally.” North sighed and smiled, looking relaxed.

 

Together the thousands of androids walked to a large platform where Markus started to speak.

 

“Today, our people finally emerged from a long night.” Markus started. “From the very first day of our existence, we kept our pain to ourselves.”

 

“We suffered in silence. But now the time has come the time to raise our heads up! And tell humans who we really are!” Markus finished loudly and people clapped.

 

“And though we have won the battle the war is far from won.” He warned. “We will have to prove that we are worth these rights that we ask for. And believe me, it will be hard. There will be people who don’t believe in us. But we must keep fighting! Because it takes one day, of giving up to lose.” 

 

Markus suddenly smiled. “But let’s worry about the future when it comes. Now we celebrate. Because today is they day we won our first battle. Today is the day that androids made history! We are alive! And now we are FREE!” 

 

The crowds cheered and North, Simon and Josh walked up to Markus and the four hugged. Cora smiled at the four. She went to step off the podium, that Markus and North both insisted she had a right to be on, Markus stopped her. “Cora!”

 

He jogged over to her. “Do you need a place to stay?” 

 

Cora smiled and shook her head. “I’m going to stay with a friend. I’ll be fine. But if you need any help, or just a friend, you can call me anytime.” 

 

North joined them. “Going to stay with Hank?” 

 

Cora nodded and North hugged her. “You better come and visit. I don’t think I can handle these boys on my own.”

 

Both girls laughed. “If you ever need anything. Call.” 

 

Josh and Simon walked up to her, Simon looking much better than he had, almost looked completely healed. Josh spoke first. “Thank you, for all you’ve done. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

 

Simon looked at her skeptically. “Thank you. And I’m sorry. For shooting you.”

 

Cora only shrugged. “That was the past. Things are different now. I’m different now.”

 

The two men nodded and went back to Markus and North, who were totally not making out or anything.

 

Cora finally made her way off the stage and made her way through the people cheering. 

 

She wanted to go home.

 

———

 

She stood outside of Hank's house and knocked on the door.

 

Sumo barked and ran to the door. “You damn dog. Let me open the door!” She giggled at Hanks words.

 

When the door opened she could feel the warmth from inside the house. Hank smiled at her and hugged her. Cora hugged back, she’s been doing a lot of hugging in the last couple of hours.

 

“Come inside. It’s freezing out there.” Hank pulled her inside and ran to grab her something she could change into.

 

He came back a few moments later, holding sweatpants that were 20 years old at least, and an old T-shirt that he owned. A band he liked as a young adult,  _ Panic At The Disco. _

 

Cora walked into the bathroom and emerged two minutes later, new clothes on, tight french twist out of her hair, it’s curl being just visible as it was still wet, looking like a new person.

 

“Better?” Hank asked. Cora nodded and smiled, though it felt strained. Suddenly tears were running down her face.

 

Hank’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We did it.” She smiled again as lore tears ran down her face. “We actually did it!”

 

Hank smiled and pulled into the couch. “Come on. Let’s watch a movie. What’d you wanna watch?”

 

Hank turned to her and waited only to be met with a confused shrug. “I don’t know. Something happy. I guess.”

 

Hank nodded. Something happy. Disney.

 

Definitely Disney.


End file.
